unbreakable bond
by Ninja Panda 156
Summary: Bra is in love with Goten, will she get her happy ending or will destiny put her through a test?
1. The Beginning

"ahhhhh!"

"Thats it.. keep pushing... you're doing great" said doctor Torres.

"JUST TAKE IT OUT FAST!" screamed bulma in pain. "What are you looking at me like that! its your fault that this is happening!" All Vegeta could do was to look away from this angry woman.

"One more push... one more..." said Doc. Torres terrified at Bulma's behavior.

"Waah! Waah!" cried little bra... Vegeta made a relief sound hearing her cry. Bulma stopped screaming. The nurse handed the new born baby to her mother. Both Vegeta and Bulma looked down at their new baby. She was perfect... bright blue hair, bright blue eyes.. Bluma finally said... "her name will be Bra"

~TEN YEARS LATER~

"Hurry up pan! you're such a slow girl!" screamed Bra as she and pan ran for their life.

"Bra! Pan! you better run faster because when i get a hold of you two... you're dead!" screamed Marron.

"In your dreams" teased Pan. The two girls ran as fast as their feet could. They saw two male figures and ran behind them.

"What are you guys up to?" Asked trunks seeing the tried pan in front of him. "Oh nothing really.. Marron is just trying to kill us for pranking her" said pan.. "Well I don't mean to interrupt but here come angry Marron" said Goten.

"Bra! Pan! you little pests are dead" came marron all covered by green goo. "Protect us!" both pan and bra screamed to trunks and goten. Goten stopped marron "Let me go!" said marron "No! you can't hurt them!" said goten

"Why not?" asked marron, "Well because we won't let that happen" said trunks determine. Bra and pan just looked at them wide eye open. "Now apologies to marron this instant young ladies" said trunks. "We're sorry" they both said. "Now go and wash up.. you look weird" said trunks, marron look dead at both of them and went out. "Now you guys have to cool down on marron.. she is your friend, just because she is one year older than you guys does'nt mean you should treat her like that. play with her too. we wont defend you guys forever you know" said goten.

~ SEVEN YEARS LATER ~

"Uggh I hate mondays! remind me why i have to come to school?" pan asked bra with a tired face. "I don't really know why i'm here!" bra said. The first day of school after a long vacation was never easy... especially for this two."It sucks that marron graduated last year... i miss her so much" said pan... (Bell rings) "Hell begun" said bra

~END OF THE BEGINNING~

It's short I know but i will try my best to make them longer thank you for reading


	2. What is this that I'm felling?

"Okay students please sit down and be quiet" said Principal Usher. Bra took the seat beside the window, she hated this subject. she didn't even knew why she signed up for archaeology one of the worst subject ever. Miss Altec quite last year so they gonna have a new teacher. ' i bet it will be and old hag that cant shut up about new discoveries he/she have done in their life' thought bra. The sky was bright blue, bra would give anything to just fly away and never come back.

"Hello! bra to earth, bra to earth" said pan, "What do you want?" asked bra " Didn't you hear who is going to be our new teacher?" said pan with a mischievous look on her face. "No i didn't, who will it be?" asked bra, "So you didn't hear.. hihihihi you will just need to find out tomorrow" said pan. "Just tell me!" bra demanded. "Nope just wait until tomorrow" said pan.

~HOME TIME~

Bra was driving her car then the song came on... the song that she haven't for over 7 years...

 **On the other side of a street I knew**

 **Stood a girl that looked like you**

 **I guess that's deja vu**  
 **But I thought this can't be true**  
 **'Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe**  
 **Or where ever to get away from me**

 **Oh but that one night**  
 **Was more than just right**  
 **I didn't leave you cause I was all through**  
 **Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**  
 **Because I really fell for you**

 **~FLASH BACK~**

"But why do you have to go? I promise i will behave better, train harder, study more I would give anything so you don't have to go, please stay" pledged bra,

"Bra, It's important for me to go, i need to study to be someone in life. I promise I will call you every night,I promise" said Goten. "That's the same trunks said..." Bra said in sobs "I need to go, take this, it's a flash drive with a song, i'm dedicating it for you, I need to go see ya soon" with that he hug her, kissed her on her forehead and flew away.. bra stayed there looking at the flash drive tears down her face "I know you will forget me" was her last words as she went inside.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

 **Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya**  
 **This is not a drive by**  
 **Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**  
 **Hefty bag to hold my love**  
 **When you move me everything is groovy**  
 **They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me**  
 **Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you**  
 **This is not a drive by**

 **On the other side of a downward spiral**  
 **My love for you went viral**  
 **And I loved you every mile you drove away**  
 **But now here you are again**  
 **So let's skip the "how you been"**  
 **And get down to the "more than friends" at last**

~FLASH BACK~

"Has he called yet?" asked bra, "No honey I'm sorry" said bulma, "It's been 2 months since the last time he called" said bra with a sad tone. "I'm sure he will call you soon" bulma confirmed "Yeah sure" she said.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

 **Oh but that one night**

 **Is still the highlight**  
 **I didn't need you until I came to**

 **And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**  
 **Because I really fell for you**

 **Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you**  
 **This is not a drive by**  
 **Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**  
 **Hefty bag to hold my love**  
 **When you move me everything is groovy**  
 **They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me**  
 **Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya**  
 **This is not a drive by**

 **Please believe that when I leave**  
 **There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you**  
 **And a little time to get my head together too**

 **On the other side of a street I knew**  
 **Stood a girl that looked like you**  
 **I guess that's deja vu**  
 **But I thought this can't be true, 'cause**

 **Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you**  
 **This is not a drive by**  
 **Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**  
 **Hefty bag to hold my love**  
 **When you move me everything is groovy**  
 **They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me**  
 **Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya**  
 **This is not a drive by**

His daily calls became monthly calls, and his monthly calls just became Christmas calls, all of the calls became shorter and shorter every time, until they just stopped.'I hate him,' she thought. Hearing the song she couldn't retain the tears running down her face. She reached home, she got her back pack and headed inside "Oh honey you're home. Come see who came to visit" said bulma. Bra hated when bulma friends came over. She looked at the visitor, oh no, it was goten. "Bra i haven't seen in in such a long time. How have you been?" goten asked He came over and hugged her. 'No, this can't be happeing i hate him, but... why i feel like... like if i love him again?' bra thought.

~END OF WHAT IS THIS THAT I'M FEELING~

Still short but I think i'm improving hope you like it.


	3. This can't be happening to me

"You've grown so much! i haven't seen you in such a long time, I remember when i left you were just a little girl, but now... you're a beautiful young lady" said goten all exited.

"Well if you came to visit more often like you said you would, then you would have seen me grow!" said bra with a angry tone.

"hehe I'm sorry I didn't came it's just that school was really hard so I didn't have time" he said scratching his head playful.

"Sure whatever you say, anyways I have a ton work to do so 'SEE YA SOON'" she said repeating the same words he told her when he left.

"Honey don't be so rude! homework can wait for later." said bulma

"No, it's okay Miss B, i haven't seen my parents nor my brother, i wanted to see bra first, but it's okay i need to go anyways, see ya tomorrow bra" with that he wave good-bye and went out the door.

"Bra why were you so rude? i thought you were dying to see him? asked bulma.

"I know mom, but... i can't forgive him that easy, just... stay out of it" she said as she went to her room.

Bra was seating on the floor, her back was against her bed, "why, why did the hell did he have to come in my life? I don't want to ever see him again! why do i have to love him so much that i can't hate him' she thought to her self... she open the top drawer for he night stand she took out a book, as she open is a razor blade drooped out of it, she gently picked it up, she got up and headed to her bathroom, she started her shower and started to undress her self, she the carefully took of all the thick black hand-bands reveling her scars, the got into the shower, and she started to slowly cut again, and another one, and another after that, she was bleeding so much, but all she could feel was pleasure. She have been doing this ever since she he stop calling. she got out of the shower with her hand still bleeding, she got the cream she specially designed to stop bleeding and to heal faster. she got dress and went to sleep.

Bra got up she was still lying in her bed, she was too tired to go to school, she looked at her hand, she started to touch her wounds, it didn't hurt, she got up of bed t take a shower. She got her clothes for the day Black of skinny riped jeans, a red V-neck blouse, black and red sneakers, her black hand-bands, and a golden chain. she putted her hair on a pony tail and of to school she went.

"Bra i thought you were never going to pass for me again, what took you so long?" asked pan

"I over slept" she answered

"Well we better go fast we have archaeology first period and the new teacher is coming today" pan said all exited

"Did you knew that goten came yesterday?" asked bra

"No I didn't he took us by surprise" said pan "Why did he told you anything?"

"He showed up yesterday at my house like if nothing had ever happened, he told me he was going to see me today but I'm going to crash on your house so i don't see him" bra told her

"Hmmm I think you will see him sooner than that" said pan

"Why you say that?" asked bra

"Oh you will see" said pan, and with they reached to school. As they came of the car the bell rang and they hurried to their classes as bra open the door the new teacher haven't reached yet she took a relief sighs and took her seat by the window. She started to gaze out the window again. She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening 'ugh the new teacher arrived' she thought, as she saw the new teacher her eyes went wide open, her heart rate started to raise up, she couldn't believe it... it was... it was... goten..

"Good morning class, my name is Son Goten, but for you I'm Mr. Son, I'll be your new archaeology teacher" Said goten all cheerful. He gave a brighter smile when he saw bra was on the same class.

"Okay now today we wont do anything, i want to take the class time to get to know you, lets start with... Max" said goten

'Out of all the persons, goten had to be my teacher, oh Kami why are you doing this to me, he looks good tho, tight fitted long sleeve white shirt, a red tie. black pants, and black dress shoes, oh how am I going to do this?' thought bra

"Bra! pay attention" pan told her

"What is it pan?" bra asked

"Goten have called your name several time" pan informed her

"Yes miss brief, It's like your body is here but your soul is in father space" said goten

"I'm sorry Mr. Son, umm may I be excused I don't feel every well" bra said

"Oh I see, Pan can you accompany her to the nurse office" said goten

"Yes sir." said pan

"Okay class lets continue" said goten

"Dude what the hell? you frost when goten came walking in the room" said pan

"What the fuck do you mean? what the hell is wrong with you? you knew who was going to be our new teacher and you didn't say anything!" said bra angrily.

"Well if I would know that you would have reacted like this I would have told you.. It's not like you still have feelings for him... OMG... you still have feelings for him! you still love him!" pan shouted

"Shhh do you want the whole school to know?" asked bra " besides I don't know if i still love him. Remember that i hate him okay! but then yesterday when hugged me... I just don't know" bra said "But changing subject, how's part-time job with trunks?" asked bra.

"Well it's nice, he treats me nice, it's nothing hard.. you know i would do anything just to be close with him" said pan

"Ugh i still can't believe you like my brother, but then i like your uncle so it's like we are even" said bra

(Bells Rings) " We need to report back" said pan

"Bra are you feeling much better?" asked goten

"Yea I am, umm I need to go to my next class" said bra

"No, wait... I want to talk to you, I'll write you a pass" said bra

"Okay, what you wanna talk about?" asked bra

" Well tell me about you! how have you been? what do you do? do you have a boyfriend?" asked goten

"Ummm, well I've been good, i work with my mom, and ummm no... I don't have a boyfriend" she said, "What about you? do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"No I don't, I'm in love with this girl tho, she is my everything, I love her so much, she is so beautiful, but i don't think she likes me the same way" he said with a sad tone

"Oh i see, anyways i need to go bye" she stormed out of the school and got in her car. she started to cry... ' He already love someone else... he will never love me.. Why do i feel like this? why did i had to love him? I lost him! this can't be happening to me!

~END OF THIS CANT BE HAPPENING TO ME~

So there you go guys, i will try to do the other chapter soon, thank you for reading


	4. Plan B

' _ **No I don't, I'm in love with this girl tho, she is my everything, I love her so much, she is so beautiful, but i don't think she likes me the same way'** Those words kept haunting her, she had lost him. Well she did lost him fair and square, it wasn't like if he was hers anyway. _

_"_ Dude! what's wrong I saw you running out of school like ya life depended on it, what did my uncle told you?' asked pan

"Oh pan, come in, this is big" said bra between sobs

"What is it bra?" asked pan

"He already loves someone else, he loves someone pan! I've lost him... how can I live with that?" asked bra

"Oh bra, I'm really sorry, well he is a stupid guy, he doesn't know what he is missing out of" pan tried to cheer her up

"No, on his eyes I'm just his bestfriend little sister, nothing more, I mean who can blame him, he was there when I was born, I'm just a little sister to him" said bra

"Don't worry about him... I know what! lets go out Friday night, there this new night club that open just 2 weeks ago... we can go, dance and drink all we want" said pan exited

"As tempting as that sounds, we need to be 21 to go in a club" said bra

"Dude stop being such a downer! we will dress up to look older! trust me we will have fun..." said pan

"I don't know... mmm okay I really do need a night out. so its set, Friday night it is" said bra

"Hey honey, how was school today?" asked bulma

"Ammm it was great i guess"lied bra

"Oh by the way, Goten is here, he said he needs to talk to you" bulma told her

"Oh, ammm okay" said bra

"Hey bra, can I talk to outside?" asked goten

"sure' said bra

"Why did you just stormed out of my classroom like that?" goten asked her

"I... remember... I had something to do..." she lied

"Oh i see, so we didn't really finished talking" said goten

"Well I have homework right now" said bra

"Why do you keep shutting me off? its been like that since i came back" he said

"Huh... I got that same treatment from you for 7 YEARS! so don't come to me with that bullshit" said bra angrily

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize that. I was so busy with school.. i didn't had time" said goten

"Yea, the messed up part was that you promised that that would happen. guess I shouldn't believe your promises" she said. Goten could see the hurt in her eyes, it was killing him inside. .. 'Oh bra, if you could only know the real truth, everything would be more easy' he thought

"I now I'm such an ass for that, and I'm deeply sorry! can you please forgive me?" asked goten

"I can't just let you off the hook that easy" she said

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me? I would do anything for you to forgive me, ANYTHING "goten said

'Kiss me, hug me, be mine' she thought "I don't know, I need to think about it" she finaly said

"Oh okay, I will give you time to think, I... I just miss you sooo much" he said as he grabed her and hugged...her tight. Ahhh 'The hug' g only goten can give... it feels way different from anybody else hug... Its like... Its only meant for her... when ever he hugs her... she feels safe, she wish this can never end..

Wait! is she giving in that easy? he needs to fight for her " Ummm i hate to interrupt but i do have ton of homework to do" she finally said

"Oh yea, Okay see ya at school tomorrow" he said, he got closer to her and kissed her on her cheek, with that he flew away

Bra stayed there.. standing there... shocked, he kissed her cheek, his lips were soft and warm... she went inside and headed up her room... she putted on her stereo to her favorite songs

 **When the days are cold**  
 **And the cards all fold**  
 **And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold1**

 **When your dreams all fail**  
 **And the ones we hail**  
 **Are the worst of all**  
 **And the blood's run stale**

 **I wanna hide the truth**  
 **I wanna shelter you**  
 **But with the beast inside**  
 **There's nowhere we can hide**

 **No matter what we breed**  
 **We still are made of greed**  
 **This is my kingdom come**  
 **This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**  
 **It's dark inside**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide**

 **At the curtains call**  
 **It's the last of all**  
 **When the lights fade out**  
 **All the sinners crawl**

 **So they dug your grave**  
 **And the masquerade**  
 **Will come calling out**  
 **At the mess you've made**

 **Don't wanna let you down**  
 **But I am, hell bound**  
 **Though this is all for you**  
 **Don't wanna hide the truth**

 **No matter what we breed**  
 **We still are made of greed**  
 **This is my kingdom come**  
 **This is my kingdom come**

 **When you feel my heat**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**  
 **It's dark inside**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide**

 **They say it's what you make**  
 **I say it's up to fate**  
 **It's woven in my soul**  
 **I need to let you go**

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
 **I wanna save that light**  
 **I can't escape this now**  
 **Unless you show me how**

 **When you feel my heat**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**  
 **It's dark inside**  
 **It's where my demons hide**  
 **It's where my demons hide**

Bra loved that her room was sound prove, she can play her music out loud without anyone saying anything. Even tho he loved another girl, she still love this guy, and she won't lose him without a fight. She needs a Plan B on how to conquer his love, that way he can only be hers...

~END OF PLAN B~

Thank you guys for reading... next chapter will get spicy...


End file.
